


Marvel Gay NSFW Alphabet

by chargerep



Series: Gay NSFW Alphabet [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargerep/pseuds/chargerep
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet with a male reader. Request Open





	Marvel Gay NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a NSFW Alphabet with a male reader and I'm taking request. I've listed the fandoms and people I write for. Comment your request. This is in a Male Character/Male Reader format.

**Fandoms:**

  * **MCU Movies**
  * **Agents of Shield**
  * **Iron First**
  * **Daredevil**
  * **Luke Cage**

* * *

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

**P = Pace** (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

**Y = Yearning **(How high is their sex drive?)

**Z = ZZZ **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)


End file.
